memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Ashes of Eden
(hardback) (paperback) |pages = 309 |year = 2293 flashback, 2371 sequence |stardate = 9854.1 |ISBN = 0671520350 (hardback) ISBN 0671520369 (paperback) |AB abridged = Yes |AB read by = William Shatner |AB runtime = 2 hours and 40 minutes |AB publisher = Simon & Schuster Audio |AB published = |AB ISBN = 0671528920 (cassette) ISBN 0671856650 (CD) (Audible) }} The Ashes of Eden is a Pocket TOS novel – the first novel in the retroactively-designated ''Odyssey'' trilogy – written by William Shatner, in collaboration with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . The novel details James T. Kirk's last adventure prior to the events of . Summary ;From the book jacket :For almost three decades, William Shatner has portrayed ''Star Trek s gallant commander of the legendary [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Starship Enterprise]] and her crew. Now William Shatner brings his unique blend of talents as actor, writer, director, and producer, to tell the story only he can, of Captain Kirk's greatest adventure…'' :The time: six months prior to the launch of the and the tragic loss of Captain James T. Kirk in deep space. The place: Earth, where the galaxy's most renowned hero must now face the specter of retirement and a life devoid of challenge and excitement. But in the apparent twilight of his career, Kirk's path takes an unexpected turn when a mysterious young woman offers him an irresistible adventure – a perilous voyage to an uncharted planet where he will confront the ultimate threat to the fragile peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, and the ultimate temptation – a chance to recapture his youth. In the 24th century, Spock arrives on Veridian III to pay his final respects to his former captain, and greatest friend, James T. Kirk. Kirk risked his life to bring back Spock, but there was no way to bring back Kirk. In the 23rd century, shortly after the Khitomer Conference ( ), James T. Kirk decides to resign from Starfleet as his old Starfleet Academy nemesis Androvar Drake is appointed commander-in-chief of Starfleet Command. Lacking any drive in his life, Kirk accepts a last chance for adventure with the seductive young Teilani who wants him to protect her paradise planet; so Kirk and Montgomery Scott take the mothballed and head for Chal where a secret Starfleet cabal seek to exploit the planet for all its fountain of youth properties. The rest of the former Enterprise crew hitch a ride on Hikaru Sulu's and together the crew once again save the Federation. The Enterprise-A is destroyed while defending the Excelsior from Klingon battle cruisers under the direction of Admiral Drake. Back in the 24th century, Spock is preparing to escort Kirk's body back to Earth, when a ray of light emerges from Kirk's grave. Spock approaches it to investigate, and finds Kirk is gone… Background information * This is the first Star Trek novel from William Shatner, and the first in the so-called "Shatnerverse". * Of the novel, Shatner noted: "The idea for ''Ashes of Eden came from a screenplay I wrote having to do with the archetypal search for youth." ( ) * The audiobook version was abridged by George Truett. * DC Comics released a comic book adaptation of this story. * The Science Fiction Book Club released a special edition of the hardback in . Cover gallery File:The Ashes of Eden audiobook cover, US cassette edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, US cassette edition File:The Ashes of Eden audiobook cover, UK cassette edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, UK cassette edition File:The Ashes of Eden audiobook cover, digital edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, digital download edition Characters ;James T. Kirk ;Spock ;Leonard McCoy ;Montgomery Scott ;Hikaru Sulu ;Pavel Chekov ;Uhura ;William T. Riker : in charge of removing wreckage, Kirk's body and other items from Veridian III in accordance with the Prime Directive ;Carol Marcus ;Androvar Drake : New Starfleet commander in chief, former Academy classmate and crewmate of Jim Kirk. ;Galt : Ensign aboard the ''Farragut, killed by the Dikironium cloud creature on Tycho IV ;"Jade" : undercover Starfleet Intelligence officer ;Kort : Klingon smuggler ;Faith Morgan : Farragut weapons officer and Kirk's lover, killed by the Dikironium cloud creature on Tycho IV ;Teilani : Young Klingon/Romulan hybrid who becomes romantically involved with Kirk. References ; : Retired Federation starship. Jim Kirk found the ship taken out of mothballs and sold to Chal, he and Scotty command the vessel with a crew of Chal natives. ; (NCC-2000) : Federation starship. ; : Federation starship. ::The ship's registry was seen in the comic adaptation, despite having previously been depicted as the same vessel, but numbered NCC-1702, in ''Debt of Honor and the Star Fleet Technical Manual.'' ;Chal : Planet, homeworld of a colony of Klingon/Romulan hybrids. ;Dark Range Platform : Ancient space installation, probably from the time of the Preservers. Used as a base for smuggling and other illegal activities. External link * |next = The Return |series2 = "Shatnerverse" Odyssey trilogy |prev2 = }} de:Die Asche von Eden (Roman) fr:The Ashes of Eden Category:Novels Category:Audiobooks